Tessa Tanner
=Tessa Tanner= http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v610/Aistanocha/dolls/purplegoth1d.png Name: Theresa Caroline Tanner Gender: Female Age: Negative 4 and a bit Birthdate: December 21, 2034 Birthplace: Probably Redford Height: 5'7" (adult height) Build: Slim Eye Color: Blue-grey Hair Color: Purple (naturally reddish brown) Parents: Libby Tanner and Indeterminate, Probably NPC Wife (adoptive) Status: Witty comment about people being eager to ship characters that haven't been born goes here. IM Screen Name: TBD Player: Cameo Theme Song: Road To Nowhere by Talking Heads Appearance As can be seen from her hair and clothing, Tessa's a goth, although she's a girlier goth than her mother; her clothes are generally frillier and less punk-influenced, and she takes pride in making her curly hair (consistently dyed a shade of purple that, were it not for the fact that purple is a rather non-standard colour for hair to be, would look like it could be natural) look nice. Due to the lack of biological relation, she doesn't look very much like her parents. Personality Along with the way she dresses, Tessa appears to have inherited her mother's cheerful demeanour, although this is mostly superficial (not insincere, mind you -- it simply doesn't run particularly deep); she's rather nihilistic and morbid underneath (with one significant intersection of the two being that her style of humour is blacker than a coal miner's lungs). Her power has made her rather reluctant to view others as competent and worthy of trust, since, from her point of view, they seem to be incapable of seeing things right in front of their collective noses. As such, she prefers to operate independently wherever possible, and has a tendency to condescend to anyone who screws up around her. Power Simply put, Tessa has the ability to see what's really there; she can perceive beings that are invisible to the vast majority of the population, such as ghosts and the Grim Reaper, see straight through illusions and perception tricks like Bill's SEP field, and invisibility doesn't work on her unless it actually causes photons to either pass through or detour around the invisible person/object rather than just preventing anyone in their line of sight from seeing them. This last hints at her power's major limitation: namely, it doesn't work if the concealed or disguised entity is so through purely physical means (for example, it doesn't cause her to see shapeshifters in their default form rather than what they look like now) rather than working by tricking people's minds into not correctly registering them. The major exception is if a shapeshifter's power automatically taps into some portion of the viewer's psyche to determine which form they should take; they will get no input from Tessa (for reasons unknown) and thus presumably appear as whatever or whomever they really look like. Despite the emphasis on sight in the previous paragraph, it must be noted that the power in fact applies to all her senses. Background While her background is very sparse due to Tessa currently not existing, she was adopted by Libby Tanner and her spouse when she was five; she never knew her biological parents. Although she hadn't really been exposed to subcultures before that, she took to the goth thing like the proverbial duck to water.